Showers
by Sexy.Lil.Emo
Summary: Stiles likes to stay in the showers after practice, even after everyone has left, usually he is alone, but today he gets a surprise visit from his werewolf boyfriend. - Sterek - sexual content.


Stiles was always the last one left in the showers or even the locker room, sometimes both, after practice. No one ever came back, so occasionally Stiles would just stand there under the endless supply of hot water, close his eyes and just let time flow away.

Today was no different, except the door to the locker room opened, not that Stiles heard it, he was too far away, the only thing he could hear was the steady rhythm of the water raining over him and down the drain. Only when the newcomer entered the showers did Stiles hear footsteps, then a loud "Stiles?"

"Derek?" why was Derek here? "Why are you at school?" he asked as the werewolf came into view and Stiles blushed as he remembered he was naked, not that Derek hadn't seen him naked before…it was just…different.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" The werewolf asked in reply.

"I asked first." Stiles argued.

"Fine." Derek sighed "I went to your house and found you weren't there, so I called your phone and you didn't answer, so I called Scott and he said you would be here. So why are you still here? Scott said practice finished forty minutes ago."

Stiles was kind of overwhelmed by the novel of an explanation he just got from his boyfriend, maybe he was rubbing off? "Uh…Sorry. I-um, I just like standing under the water and not thinking, 'cause I'm always going a hundred miles an hour, sometimes it's nice to just stop."

"Looks like not everything stops." The werewolf grinned and looked pointedly at Stiles' groin, where his slowly growing erection was patiently waiting. You can't have your extremely attractive boyfriend just walk in on you naked and not expect some sort of reaction, conscious or not.

Stiles blushed again, damn he hated that, and when Derek's gaze travelled back up Stiles' body to meet his eyes, Derek's own eyes were full of dark and dangerous things, mostly sex. He then began to stalk carefully towards Stiles, the first time Derek had done that Stiles had freaked out thinking he was about to be eaten, now he knew better.

Derek didn't care one bit about getting his clothes wet, he just walked under the water as if it wasn't there. He pressed his body against his naked Stiles and kissed the human in a way that said 'you are mine, my boyfriend, my mate, and I love you'; Stiles loved those types of kisses.

Breathless and more than half hard, Stiles unzipped and unbuttoned Derek's wet, blue jeans, dropping them to the floor as Derek sucked and bit a hickey into his neck. Derek lost his soaked shirt when he pulled off Stiles' neck for more than three seconds.

Suddenly there was a hand wrapped around Stiles' erection and for a few moments he couldn't think, he just stood with his fingers dipped into Derek's underwear and his mouth slightly open.

"I love having that effect on you." Derek growled into Stiles' ear, then he began to lick the curved shell as his hand started to move on Stiles' hard cock. Stiles whimpered and his hands scrabbled to get Derek's tight white underwear off his body.

Mission successful and Derek pushed Stiles up against the tiled wall, removing the hand from his boyfriend's cock and replaced it with his own stiff length, grinding their hips together. Building up friction as Stiles groaned things like "Oh my god!" and "Ahhh, Derek" and "_Fuck yes!_" Derek just issued wordless grunts and moans and gripped both their hard, wet, pre-come slick cocks, increasing and intensifying the sensations and contact between them.

It didn't take long before Stiles could feel the heat of his impending orgasm rushing through his body "Der-Oh fuck, Derek, I-I'm gon-" Derek bit Stiles' shoulder and that was the end of Stiles. He shouted, okay, screamed, Derek's name as he came, effectively tipping Derek over his edge and panting "Stiles!"

They both leaned against the wall while their breathing calmed and the water washed away the 'mess'. "You should come by after practice more often." Stiles teased with a huge smile on his face.

Derek just rolled his eyes, then leaned in and kissed his boyfriend as the water continued to stream down over them.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**Hey guys, so I finally made a second attempt at Sterek, I saw a photo on tumblr of Dylan in the showers with his clothes drenched and he looked pretty stunning, so I came up with this little fic, plus I had two people telling me to write some Sterek, so here it is. I apologise if its OOC or if the correct terms aren't used. Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think, much love xox**


End file.
